Lampauimu
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Awalnya aku berlatih untuk menjadi kuat karena aku ingin membuktikan padamu, kalau aku bukan anak payah yang hanya mengandalkan nama besar Ayahku yang merupakan seorang pahlawan dunia ninja. Seiring waktu tujuanku berubah. Aku berlatih untuk melampauimu, agar aku bisa berdiri di depanmu, dan melindungimu dari bahaya. /Canon. BoruSara.
1. Part 1-A

_Naruto_ **(c)** Masashi Kishimoto

 _Lampauimu_ **(c)** Salada

 _Short fiction. Boruto-Sarada. Canon. Ooc. Slight. SasuSaku & NaruHina._

.

.

.

Uzumaki Boruto benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari ini datang. Ujian ketangkasan lapangan murid-murid akademi dibawah bimbingan Konohamaru _Sensei_. Dia benar-benar ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau dia sama kuatnya seperti sang ayah yang merupakan seorang pahlawan desa, dan dia tidak menebeng pada nama besar Uzumaki Naruto.

Berdiri di pinggir lapangan dalam sebuah barisan bersama murid-murid akademi lain, Buroto sudah tidak sabar menunggu giliran. Dia berkali-kali mengeluh pada Konohamaru _Sensei_ karena belum membacakan namanya, dan malah menyebut nama Nara Shikadai melawan Akimichi Chouchou. Dia menatap remeh pada dua orang anak yang berdiri berhadapan di tengah lapangan itu.

 _Si tukang tidur melawan si gendut, hore! Lawan yang seimbang!_ Gerutu Boruto dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia meyakini kalau Nara Shikadai akan menang, walaupun pemalas dan tukang tidur, Nara Shikadai adalah murid akademi paling jenius. Dia juga bisa menggunakan jutsu pengendali bayangan seperti shinobi klan Nara pada umumnya. Namun yang membuat Boruto terkejut adalah ketika Shikadai tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri, dan memberikan kemenangan pada Chouchou. Anak dari Nara Shikamaru itu juga terlihat tak acuh dengan ancaman Konohamaru _Sensei_ , yang menyatakan bahwa Shikadai akan menadapatkan nilai praktek yang lebih rendah dari murid-murid lain jika mengalah tanpa bertarung seperti itu. Shikadai tetap ngotot memberikan kemenangan untuk Chouchou.

Akhirnya jounin pembimbing yang merupakan cucu hokage ketiga terpaksa melanjutkan uji tanding ke peserta berikutnya.

"Uzumaki Boruto." Dia mendengus, merotasikan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat gaya berlebihan dan rasa percaya diri sang murid kesayangan (dan juga muridnya yang paling menyebalkan).

"Bagus. Sekarang giliranku, siapa yang harus kuhajar." Dia maju ke tengah lapangan, memamerkan cengiran lebar—yang menurutnya—mengancam pada teman-teman sekelasnya di akademi ninja Konoha.

"Uchiha Sarada."

Eh? Apa? Mata Boruto membulat mendengar nama yang dibacakan Konohamaru _Sensei_.

Gadis kecil bersurai gelap, berkacamata, memakai celana hitam, dan baju maroon bergambar kipas merah-putih terbalik di bagian belakang, maju. Dia menatap Boruto dengan sorot mata yang dingin nan datar.

Boruto menoleh, memandang Konohamaru _Sensei_ gusar. Apa _Sensei_ nya itu bercanda? Yang benar saja lawannya Sarada? dia tidak mau melawan seorang anak perempuan. Ibunya, Uzumaki Hinata, sedari dulu sudah mengajarkan dan mewanti-wanti dia agar tidak menyakiti dan bersikap sopan pada perempuan. Beliau selalu berkata, "Jangan menyakiti anak perempuan. Lindungi mereka seperti kau melindungi Himawari, adikmu." Oke. Kesimpulannya anak perempuan yang bernama Sarada tidak boleh disakiti. Dia harus dilindungi. Daripada mengambil tindakan bodoh seperti Nara Shikadai yang tidak mau bertarung dan dapat nilai rendah, Boruto lebih memilih untuk mengganti lawan.

"Aku tidak mau bertarung dengannya."

Permintaan Boruto membuat Sarada dan Konohamaru _Sensei_ mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertarung dengan Sarada, Boruto?" tanya Konohamaru _Sensei_ bingung.

"Karena dia perempuan!" Boruto menunjuk Sarada, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan?" tanya Sarada dingin. Mata obsidiannya tampak berkilat kesal.

Boruto menoleh. Bibirnya makin mengerucut melihat ekspresi Sarada. Cewek judes, batinnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau melukai perempuan."

Sarada mencibir jawaban Boruto. "Katakan saja kalau kau takut padaku."

"APA? TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau melawanku?"

"ITU SUDAH JELAS! KARENA KAU PEREMPUAN!" teriak Boruto emosi. _Ya ampun Ibu, bagaimana cara aku melindungi anak perempuan kalau anak perempuannya model begini._

"Katakan sejujurnya kalau kau memang takut padaku."

Konohamaru _Sensei_ melongo melihat pertengkaran Uzumaki-Uchiha itu. Boruto dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak mudah dibaca, dan Sarada yang judes nan dingin.

 _Rasanya seperti menonton pertengkaran antara Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke_ , pikir Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!" teriak Boruto. Emosinya benar-benar sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kalau kau tidak takut padaku, maka lawan aku ... Pecundang."

Mata biru Boruto melebar. Dia memandang Sarada murka. Tak peduli lagi bahwa dia seorang anak perempuan, Boruto siap menghajarnya. Mulut gadis kecil Uchiha itu lebih tajam dari kunai. Mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari sakunya, Boruto berlari cepat untuk menyerang Sarada. Saat jarak cukup dekat (semua murid, bahkan Konohamaru _Sensei_ menahan napas menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya) semua dibuat terkejut dengan tubuh Boruto yang tiba-tiba terbanting ke tanah, dengan kunai yang tadi dia pegang menempel di lehernya. Uchiha Sarada berada di atas. Memegang sebelah tangan dan menindih tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak. Entah bagaimana gadis kecil itu menghindari serangan Boruto, dan membantingnya ke tanah. Dia cepat.

Boruto (dan semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu) tertegun. Untuk sesaat mata birunya terkunci pada manik obsidian Sarada yang ada di balik kacamatanya. Seringai menyebalkan yang tersungging di bibir anak perempuan Bibi Sakura itu menyadarkan Boruto dari lamunan.

Melepaskan dan bangkit dari posisi menindih Boruto, Sarada melemparkan tatapan remeh pada anak laki-laki itu. Seringai di bibir mungilnya berubah jadi senyuman lebar menyebalkan ketika Konohamaru _Sensei_ mengumumkan kemenangannya.

"Kau pecundang payah." Gumaman tanpa suara Sarada dapat dimengerti oleh Boruto. Dengan marah dia ingin menyerang gadis kecil itu lagi, namun Konohamaru _Sensei_ buru-buru menahannya dan memberinya sebuah hukuman.

Tersinggung, Boruto segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan lapangan pertarungan dan pergi keluar akademi. Mengabaikan teriakan Konohamaru _Sensei_ yang memanggil namanya.

Saat ini Boruto marah pada semua orang. Pada Ayahnya, Pak Tua Hokage yang sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk anak dan keluarga. Pada orang-orang desa dan para guru yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai biang onar. Pada teman-teman yang meremehkan kemampuannya. Terutama pada Sarada yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai pecundang payah.

Boruto baru menyadari bahwa Sarada adalah gadis kuat. Anak dari keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki mata sharingan dengan seorang ninja medis terbaik. Boruto membuat catatan mental, dia tidak ingin jadi pecundang payah. Dia akan terus berlatih agar bisa melampaui Sarada dan juga ayahnya (Nanadaime Hokage). Dia yakin dia pasti bisa melampaui mereka.

.

.

.

 _Aku terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Awalnya aku melakukan itu agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bukan pecundang payah seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi seiring waktu, tujuanku berubah. Aku terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Agar aku bisa melampauimu. Agar aku dapat berdiri di depanmu. Melindungimu dari segala bahaya yang datang mengancam._ **(Uzumaki Boruto to Uchiha Sarada—Lampauimu.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1 A, FINISH**


	2. Part 1-B

_Naruto_ **(c)** Masashi Kishimoto

 _Lampauimu_ **(c)** Salada

 **.**

 **PART 1 B**

 **.**

Uchiha Sarada menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan sorot mata sedih. Di acara sarapan keluarga pagi ini, dia sudah memberitahu sang Papa mengenai keberhasilannya meraih nilai tertinggi dalam uji ketangkasan di akademi kemarin. Namun respon 'Hn' datar yang diberikan Papanya membuat dia kecewa. Hanya sang Mama yang antusias pada berita itu. Dia tampak gembira, bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil dan mengatakan bahwa Sarada adalah putrinya yang terhebat dan nomer satu.

Bukannya Sarada tidak bahagia dengan respon yang diberikan Mamanya, tapi sekali-kali dia ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari Papanya. Laki-laki yang hanya mempunyai sebelah tangan yang diakui oleh Nanadaime Hokage sebagai sahabatnya itu, baru dua bulan ini pulang ke rumah dan kembali ke keluarganya. Sejak pertemuan pertama di insiden menara dan penculikan Mamanya yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Shin, Sarada tidak pernah sekalipun berlatih dengan sang Papa ataupun mendapat pujian dari beliau, padahal dia sangat ingin sekali.

"Oh ya Sarada-chan, dua minggu lagi kau dan teman-temanmu akan lulus dari akademi kan?" tanya Uchiha Sakura sambil melirik suaminya penuh arti.

"Hn. Iya Ma."

"Dan setelah itu kau akan menjadi genin dan dipilih untuk masuk sebuah tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang."

"Hn." Sarada lagi-lagi mengangguk mendengar perkataan Mamanya. Dia menatap wajah Papa dan Mamanya bergantian, lalu mengernyit. Dia agak heran kenapa Mamanya yang cerewet dan bersemangat, bisa menikah dengan Papanya yang pendiam dan judes.

"Ada berita bagus untukmu," kata Sakura. Dari senyum di wajahnya dia seperti akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Hn?"

"Papamu sudah menyelesaikan misi beratnya, dan mulai sekarang dia akan terus berada di Konoha."

Berita basi Ma. Sarada merotasikan bola matanya. Dia juga tahu kalau Papanya akan terus berada di Konoha sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Dan dia akan jadi jounin pembimbing untuk salah satu tim genin yang akan dibentuk di angkatan kalian."

Sumpit Sarada terjatuh di mangkuk nasinya yang hampir kosong. Bergantian dia menatap wajah mama dan papanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Benarkah itu Pa?"

"Hn."

Walaupun Uchiha Sasuke menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat nan ambigu, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan atensinya dari lauk dan nasi yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi, tapi Sarada mengerti kalau makna jawaban 'Hn' dari papanya adalah iya.

Sarada kembali bersemangat menyelesaikan sarapan. Dalam hatinya membuncah sebuah harapan baru, dia ingin papanya menjadi jounin pembimbing untuk timnya. Agar mereka bisa berlatih bersama, dan Papa bisa melihat perkembangannya.

Melihat anaknya yang kembali bersemangat Uchiha Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dia mengerling sebal pada sang suami yang tidak peka pada perasaan anak mereka. Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti bersikap tsundere, walau pada anaknya sendiri? Pikirnya. Mendapat kerlingan balasan dari Sasuke, yang seolah bertanya, 'Apa?' membuat Sakura cengengesan dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil uji ketangkasanmu kemarin?"

"Baik," jawab Boruto sambil terus menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut. Enggan bertatap mata langsung dengan ayahnya.

"Siapa yang menjadi lawanmu kemarin?" Naruto bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putranya kemarin. Dia mendapatkan laporan yang sangat lengkap dari Konohamaru mengenai kelakuan Boruto, hanya saja dia ingin anaknya jujur.

"Uchiha Sarada. Si cewek jadi-jadian," jawab Boruto geram. Naruto mendengus tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya. Cewek jadi-jadian? Yah, setahunya anak Sasuke dan Sakura itu memang tomboy, tapi menurut Naruto, dia manis kok. Sementara Hinata, yang sedang menyuapi si bungsu Himawari, melongo.

"Kau bertarung melawan anak perempuan?" wanita Uzumaki berdarah Hyuuga itu sangat tidak suka jika putranya menyakiti anak perempuan. Dia ingin Boruto tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti ayahnya, dan juga bisa melindungi adik perempuan dan juga teman-temannya (terutama teman perempuan yang lemah).

"Hmmm." Boruto cepat menghabiskan nasi dan lauk di mangkuknya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian kemarin, ketika Uchiha Sarada mempermalukannya. Dia benci seringai sombong gadis itu.

"Kau menyakitinya?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya," gumam Boruto pelan penuh tekad. Naruto mendengar ucapan anaknya, namun dia berpura-pura tidak dengar. "Aku selesai." setelah minum air putih beberapa teguk, dia segera beranjak ke arah pintu. Dia akan pergi ke akademi.

"Boruto-kun. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ibu, apa kau menyakiti Sarada-chan?"

"Tidak," jawab Boruto sambil lalu sembari memakai sepatunya. "Aku pergi." Dia pamitan.

"Iya hati-hati, Nak."

"Hmm."

Hinata menatap punggung putra sulung yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan sorot cemas. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak mendesah.

"Jangan khawatir. Anak seumuran Boruto memang sedang labil-labilnya," ucap Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sang istri.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu kembali menyuapi Himawari.

.

.

.

— _Ayahku tidak pernah ada waktu untuk berlatih ataupun mendengarkan keluh kesahku sebagai anak. Pak Tua itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai Hokage._ **[Uzumaki Boruto]**

— _Papaku tidak pernah sekalipun mengakui atau memujiku. Dia malah mengatakan bahwa pecundang bodoh yang payah sepertimu sebagai orang yang kuat. Cuih. Yang benar saja, aku bahkan lebih kuat darimu._ **[Uchiha Sarada]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1 B, FINISH**


	3. Part 1-C

_Naruto_ **(c)** Masashi Kishimoto

 _Lampauimu_ **(c)** Salada

 **.**

 **PART 1 C**

 **.**

Mereka mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sarada akan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Yah, itu kalau si pemalas Nara Shikadai tidak mengacau dan ogah-ogahan dalam melaksanakan ujian hari terakhir mereka besok. Katanya besok selain ujian tulis, murid akademi juga akan diuji tingkat kemampuan ninjitsu, genjutsu, dan taijutsunya. Untuk ujian tulis sudah dipastikan nama Nara Shikadai dan Uchiha Sarada akan berada di peringkat pertama. Mereka berdua sama-sama jenius.

Sementara ujian untuk mengetahui tingkat kemampuan ninjitsu, genjutsu, dan taijutsu, itu belum ada yang tahu. Semua murid yang berasal dari klan elit merasa bahwa mereka hebat dalam menggunakan ninjitsu atau genjutsu bawaan klan masing-masing. Akimichi Chouchou contohnya, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan jutsu terbaru yang dipelajarinya dari sang ayah, pada teman-teman dan juga sensei penguji. Walau Akimichi Chouji, mati-matian melarang Chouchou menggunakan jurus terlarang keluarga Akimichi itu, tapi putrinya tetap keras kepala. Chouchou bahkan nekat mencuri salah satu permen (Pil rahasia klan Akimichi) yang dapat membuat dia bertambah kuat. Chouchou berharap dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi, jika dia memperlihatkan jutsu yang membuat badan cepat kurus ala klan Akimichi, pada Sensei penguji. Yah. Kita lihat saja nanti, Nak.

"Cewek jadi-jadian itu? Jadi lulusan terbaik? Tidak akan!" komentar Boruto ketika teman sebangkunya, Mitsuki, membicarakan dengan Inojin dan Shikadai (yang duduk di depan mereka) tentang kandidat lulusan akademi terbaik tahun ini.

Shikadai mendengus malas lalu menguap, sementara Mitsuki memutar matanya.

"Akui saja Boruto, dia cerdas, dan dia lebih hebat darimu."

Boruto mendelik ke arah Mitsuki. "Siapa bilang?" tanyanya tersinggung.

"Semua juga lihat bagaimana dia menjatuhkanmu kemarin," tambah Inojin dengan sebuah senyuman manis nan menawan tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat tangan Boruto gatal ingin menonjok muka ganteng bocah Yamanaka tersebut.

"Itu cuma kebetulan!" elaknya ngotot. Dikalahkan perempuan itu memalukan.

Shikadai menguap lagi. "Terserahlah. Tapi kata Iruka-sensei, dia calon kuat. Selain karena dia pintar, tidak bodoh sepertimu," wajah Boruto sudah seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk ketika Shikadai mengatakan itu, Mitsuki berani bersumpah dia melihat asap mengepul keluar melalui dua lubang hidung Boruto, "Kemungkinan dia bisa menguasai taijutsu, ninjitsu, dan genjutsu sekaligus," ucap Nara Shikadai dengan ekspresi seperti orang dewasa yang sedang berpikir.

"Masa iya? Dia kan masih kecil seperti kita." Inojin, Boruto, dan Mitsuki tidak percaya.

"Bibi Sakura, Mamanya Sarada, adalah kunoichi dengan ninjitsu medis yang hebat. Taijutsunya juga luar biasa, konon katanya dia bahkan bisa menghancurkan sebuah rumah dengan tinjunya." ketiga anak itu bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Shikadai. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Ayah Sarada, tapi yang aku dengar Sarada dan Ayahnya adalah segelintir klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Klan Uchiha itu klan yang kuat."

"Lebih kuat dari Uzumaki dan Hyuuga?" tanya Boruto, tersirat nada bangga dalam suaranya. Klan Uzumaki dan klan Hyuuga merupakan klan yang hebat di Konoha. Boruto bisa saja diakui sebagai calon shinobi yang hebat, tapi sifat masa kecil Naruto yang ceroboh, malas, dan jarang memperhatikan pelajaran benar-benar menurun sepenuhnya pada Boruto. Ah, kenapa gen Ayah lebih dominan daripada gen ibu sih?

"Diantaranya. Menurut sejarah, klan Uchiha merupakan klan kedua terkuat setelah klan Senju, klan pendiri Konoha. Tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui tentang klan itu. Kecuali mereka (anggota klan Uchiha) mempunyai mata bernama sharingan yang bisa menyalin taijutsu, ninjitsu, dan genjutsu, kemudian mereplikasinya. Hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan. Tidak ada lagi informasi tentang klan Uchiha. Bahkan di perpustakaan. Mungkin sengaja dimusnahkan."

Ketika anak lelaki itu mengerjap, terkagum-kagum mendengar penjelasan Shikadai.

Boruto menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, saat sudut matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang anak perempuan yang masuk. Satu membawa sekantong besar cemilan ringan, satu lagi membawa setumpuk buku tebal. Mereka Akimichi Chouchou dan Uchiha Sarada. Sesaat manik safir dan obsidian itu bersirobok, saling berpandangan untuk menilai satu sama lain. Lalu gadis muda Uchiha itu mendengus dan buang muka.

 _Cuih. Dasar sombong_ , batin Boruto sebal. Dia ikut buang muka.

"Jangan begitu. Siapa tahu nanti kau menyukainya." Boruto tidak tahu ibunya Inojin ngidam apa waktu hamil anak yang satu ini. Dia fix menyebalkan. Mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalem sambil tersenyum polos, dan memamerkan muka ganteng maksimal tanpa dosa. Demi kami-sama Boruto sangat ingin mencekik Inojin.

"Kau mau kuhajar?" Boruto mendesis kesal.

"Kata Ibuku, sekat antara cinta dan benci itu tipis," tambah Inojin tak gentar dengan ancaman Boruto.

 _Sialan._

Dia kembali melirik ke arah Sarada. Kali ini gadis itu sudah duduk di bangku barisan terdepan, matanya tampak fokus membaca buku yang tadi dia bawa.

 _Berasal dari klan hebat ya? Cuih. Aku tak peduli. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa jadi lebih kuat dari dia. Lihat saja._

Seolah menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. Sarada menoleh, dan lagi-lagi dia bertemu mata dengan Boruto. Tidak membuang muka seperti tadi, kali ini sebuah seringai menjengkelkan seperti biasa tersungging di bibirnya. Borutopun balas menyeringai.

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk meraih impianku sebagai Hokage._ **[Uchiha Sarada]**

 _Aku akan menjadi kuat, lebih kuat untuk melampaui Hokage._ **[Uzumaki Boruto]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1 C, FINISH**


	4. PART 1-D

_Naruto (c)_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Lampauimu (c)_ _Salada_

 _._

 **PART 1-D**

 _._

 _._

"Tapi kau sudah janji!" Boruto melotot marah pada sosok pirang dewasa yang duduk di balik kursi hokage. Kemarin sang Ayah sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya berlatih untuk menyempurnakan rasengan yang dia pelajari—agar dia bisa menunjukannya di depan sensei penguji besok. Tapi janji tinggal janji. Seperti biasa Nanadaime Hokage tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada sang anak, karena kesibukannya mengurus desa.

Naruto mendesah frustrasi. Dia melirik Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Boruto. Mereka sedang membahas mengenai masalah keamanan daimyo, yang sore ini akan berkunjung ke Konoha, ketika Boruto menerobos masuk dan menginterupsi. "Maafkan Ayah, Boruto. Mungkin lain kali," bujuknya mencoba sabar.

"Lain kali apa? Ujian akhirku akan dilaksanakan besok! Memangnya Ayah mau aku memperlihatkan jutsu yang masih belum sempurna pada Sensei penguji, agar aku tidak lulus dari akademi?!" Boruto menggigit bibir, matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menangis. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Ayahnya yang lagi-lagi tidak menepati janji untuk berlatih dengannya. _Yah. Ayah memang selalu tidak punya waktu untukku,_ pikir Boruto sedih.

"Boruto." Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi putranya yang sedang merajuk seperti ini. Yah, dia paham Boruto selama ini selalu berbuat kenakalan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia tahu Boruto kesepian dan merindukan kasih sayang seorang Ayah. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sebagai seorang Hokage, dia harus mengutamakan kepentingan desa daripada keluarga. Dan pembahasan tentang keamanan pemimpin Negara api ini juga sangat penting. "Sekali lagi Ayah minta maaf. Ayah …"

"TIDAK PERLU MINTA MAAF! AKU BENCI AYAH! AYAH PEMBOHONG!"

Boruto berlari keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengerang sedih, dan ketiga orang dewasa lain yang tampak perihatin melihat hubungan Ayah dan Anak tersebut. Ah. Kesibukan si Ayah dan kesepian yang dialami si anak, butuh _quality time_ dan pembicaraan yang baik agar keduanya bisa saling memahami. Diam-diam mata gelap Uchiha Sasuke tampak sedih, kelakuan Boruto yang merajuk minta dilatih oleh Naruto, mengingatkan dia pada Sarada yang saat sarapan tadi pagi minta dilatih olehnya untuk persiapan ujian akhir besok. Namun Sasuke tegas menolak dengan alasan sibuk. Beruntung Sarada tidak meneriakinya—seperti Boruto meneriaki Naruto—dengan kata benci.

Naruto berdehem. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa setelah 'insiden kecil' singkatnya dengan Boruto yang menginterupsi pembicaraan tadi, "Mari kita lanjutkan pembahasannya." Keempat orang dewasa itupun melanjutkan penting mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Nanadaime-sama!" seorang shinobi muda berpangkat chunnin kembali menginterupsi pembicaraan penting empat ninja dari klan elit itu.

"Ada apa Tatsu?" Naruto mengernyit melihat ekspresi cemas berlebihan dari si chunnin muda.

"Dia kembali berulah dengan mencoret patung Hokage. Kita tidak bisa memperlihatkan ini pada pemimpin Negara yang akan berkunjung!"

Mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Tatsu, dengan cepat Naruto melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju balkon. Mata birunya melotot ngeri melihat tulisan berukuran raksasa yang ditulis menggunakan cat berwarna hitam di gunung hokage, tepat di atas ukiran keenam patung kepala hokage.

 **NANADAIME PEMBOHONG. TAK TEPATI JANJI PADA ANAK.**

Tulisan itu bergaris bawah dengan anak panah yang menunjuk tepat pada patung kepala milik Uzumaki Naruto. Seolah merasa kurang, pada pipi patung kepala Naruto dibubuhi sebuah tanda tangan lengkap dengan ikon smile milik Uzumaki Boruto.

"Borutooo~" geram Naruto sembari melompat jauh salah satu atap rumah penduduk. Kemudian melayang dari satu atap ke atap lain, dengan tujuan gunung Hokage. Dia ingin menangkap dan memberi pelajaran pada anaknya yang nakal.

.

.

"Apa Boruto sedang berdemo?" Nara Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat kelakuan anak Naruto. Dia bersama Kakashi, dan Sasuke sedang berada di balkon kantor Hokage, menonton kekacauan yang dibuat Boruto.

"Hn."

"Naruto seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu keras pada Boruto. Bukannya dia juga seperti itu waktu seumuran Boruto?" Kakashi menerawang, mengingat Naruto kecil yang dulu mencorat-coret patung kepala Hokage ketiga, untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar teman-temannya bisa membebaskan Yota, si bocah edotensei.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke sama-sama mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Kakashi,

.

.

Sementara itu Uchiha Sarada yang sedang berdiri bersama beberapa penduduk lain di kompleks pertokoan Konoha, sambil mendongak—menonton kekacauan yang dibuat Boruto, hanya bisa menggeleng saat matanya menangkap banyangan dua kepala pirang yang tampak 'berseteru' di atas gunung itu. Dia tahu siapa mereka … Nanadaime-sama dan putranya si payah Boruto.

"Dia benar-benar konyol," gumamnya pelan sembari melangkah pulang menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1-D, FINISH.**


End file.
